


The Start of Something New

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Gap Filler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-09
Updated: 2003-10-09
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: A continuation of Brian going to pick up Justin from New York.





	The Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

I can see Michael’s face darken through the window of the yellow cab. He is scowling ominously at me, his eyes little slits above a puckered mouth and turned up nose. I stare brazenly back at him, even daring a small smirk. Brian came all the way here to find me, and Mikey just had to tag along. Somewhere in the back of my brain the realism nerve is throbbing, and I concede grudgingly that Brian probably only hauled his ass out of the Pitts to come and find me because Deb threatened to castrate him if he didn’t, but still, it’s better than nothing, right? 

I manoeuvre myself into the backseat. 

“Where’s Ted and Emmett?” I ask, looking around uselessly. 

“Ted found a porn shop a couple blocks away,” Michael replies haughtily, without even casting a glance in my direction. “He dragged Emmett there too so he didn’t look like some sad old homo.” 

“Oh.” I say, wondering if I’ll ever have to resort to porn when my looks fade and my cute little bubble butt descends south, wrinkling round the edges. I glance down to make sure it’s still as pert as ever, twisting in my seat to get the best view. 

“What are you doing, checking it’s still there?” Brian replies in a sarcastic voice. 

“Why would I need to do that,” I say, smirking at him. “You saw it earlier, I’m sure you would have told me if it had gone”, I finish, catching Michael scowling once more out of the corner of my eye. 

“Smartass,” He says, but he smiles too, and my heart somersaults. The taxi grinds to a halt outside a seedy looking shop, and Brian thrusts some dollar bills at the driver before it speeds off. We step inside, a rush of dank, oppressive air hitting me in the face. I cough discreetly, and a dozen heads whip round to catch the offender. I grimace apologetically then look at Brian for re-assurance. I’ve never been in a place like this before. He puts his arm around me briefly and tells me I can go and wait outside if I want. I happily oblige, and as I walk back out of the door I turn to look at him, thinking I’d see his back. But I don’t; I see his face, his eyes staring at me. Even in the gloom of the shop’s interior, I can see something in his eyes, a light that wasn’t there the first time we met. I give him a small smile which, after glancing round furtively to check if he’s being watched, he returns. 

As I step outside I ponder this, wondering if somewhere deep inside him, he feels about me the way I’ve felt about him from the moment I first saw him, striding confidently towards me, the wind pushing the hair out of his beautiful face. My thoughts are soon interrupted however, by Emmett, Michael and Brian pulling a loudly protesting Ted from the store, and pushing him over the threshold. 

“Didn’t you see the collection they had in there?” He moaned plaintively. Looking at Ted, getting so worked up by a simple porn video, made me vow to myself that I would never get like that as long as I lived. 

“Come on, let’s just go,” Michael started. “We’ve wasted enough time already,” he said pointedly, looking dirtily in my direction. 

 

**********************************  
“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Michael said incredulously as we stood beside the Jeep, catching the keys Brian just tossed to him. “You’re really going to make me drive just so you can sit in the back with _him?_ ” 

“No, I’m making you drive because I’m knackered and I don’t want to kill us all,” Brian retorted. Ted and Emmett exchanged knowing glances before Emmett hastily yelled, “shotgun”, before grabbing the passenger door handle. Ted looked furious, and I wondered what could be so bad about sitting in the back with me and Brian. Did they really dislike me that much? As I peered into the window I realised that wasn’t the case however; the jeep could really only seat two adults in the back. I would have to sit on Brian’s lap. I smiled to myself at this thought, catching Brian’s eye. 

“Get over it Mikey,” Brian said brutally, before climbing in the back and patting his leg winsomely. Ted sighed and slipped round the other side as I clambered on top of Brian. Surely this was illegal? As Brian’s hands wove themselves over my legs, stopping just before my crotch, I realised I didn’t actually care. 

Michael revved the engine and soon we were off, the radio politely drowning out Michaels huffs of irritation. Every so often I would feel one of Brian’s fingers brush against my dick deliberately. He was teasing me. Well, two can play at this game. Making it look casual, I shifted on his lap, deliberately rubbing against his cock. He twitched and his grasp tightened on one of my legs, mutely telling me not to stop. Every time we went over a bump, I would shift in the same way, each time feeling him getting a little harder. I felt his fingers in my hair and twisted round, to see his gorgeous face looking at me longingly. Gracefully I leaned down and kissed him, intending it to be just a peck. He had other ideas however, as I realised when I felt his tongue probing into my mouth. Shit, much more of this and my erection would be so obvious. I didn’t really want Ted to see that. I lent close to his ear, making sure that when I whispered, no one else would hear. 

“I really want you to fuck me again,” I whispered in my most seductive voice. “Where’s the nearest stop?” He pulled away and looked at me, then around for a road sign. On spotting one he turned back to me and whispered, “About a mile.” Then he pulled back away and said audibly, “Mikey, pull over at the next stop.” 

_“What?”_ Michael said like a spoilt child who has been told they can’t have a pony. 

“I need a leak,” Brian said as if it was obvious. “Yeah, me too,” I chimed in. Michael looked daggers at me in the rear-view mirror, but sure enough, within a couple of minutes I felt the car turn and saw an almost deserted petrol station looming ahead of us. 

“Two minutes,” Michael said like a mother reproaching a child. 

 

*************************************  
My hands were flat up against the wall of the cubicle, my pants around my ankles and Brian behind me, kissing my neck hungrily while rolling on a condom. 

“This has to be a quick one ok, otherwise Mikey’ll blow a blood vessel,” he panted in my ear. I laughed as he pushed into me; my hips automatically bucking back to meet him. 

“Steady,” he said easily. “Not that quick.” 

I gasped as he filled me, my fingers curling into claw shapes as he began to thrust, deep, deep inside me. His hands were holding my hips steady as he moved in rhythm, his nails digging in a little bit as he started to feel the first tingles of pleasure. I rolled my head back on his neck so that I could see his face, eyes closed, lips parted. He obviously sensed me watching him because his eyes opened and he smiled, leaning down to plant a crushing, savage, passionate kiss on my plumped lips. I felt his grip on my hips tighten, telling me he was close. 

“I’m not there yet,” I panted. In response to this I felt one hand slide around to the front of me, and then grasp my dick. As he started moving his hand in rhythm with his thrusts, my breathing became shallower. “Better,” he whispered in my ear, his breath hot and wet. “Mmmm,” I said, not really able to articulate properly. 

As usual we climaxed together, Brian slamming into me one more time before slowing his pace and then stopping completely. He took a moment to catch his breath and then withdrew, moving to pull up his pants. I did the same, and followed him hastily out of the cubicle. We had already been away far too long. 

“You ok?” Brian asked as we walked back out to the jeep, looking at me sideways. 

“Never been better,” I said cheerily, which for once, owing to recent times, was actually the complete truth. 

“Good,” he said in a satisfied way, putting an arm around me and pulling me close to him. As we returned to the jeep Michael made some flippant comment, but I didn’t hear it. As the twilight dusk descended around us and I slid back onto Brian’s lap, I realised how tired I was. With the roar of the engine I settled back onto my lover, closing my eyes sleepily and breathing in his manly scent, wrapped safe in his strong, warm embrace, looking thoroughly forward, to the journey ahead.


End file.
